A lane keeping system detects lane markers on the left and right side of the road, and provides an assist torque to a handwheel of a steering system to help keep a vehicle between the lane markers. The lane keeping system may also provide alerts to the driver using visual or audio aids such as, for example, a display, a voice indicator, or chimes. Some lane keeping systems use a lateral position of the vehicle for controlling functions such as the torque assist. The lateral acceleration may also be used during autonomous mode of the lane keeping system.
When the lane keeping system is in autonomous mode, the amount of torque assist that is provided to the handwheel by the lane keeping system may sometimes create more handwheel movement than what a driver typically creates to drive the vehicle. This in turn may create variations in the lateral acceleration of the vehicle, which may be objectionable to the vehicle occupants. However, it should also be noted that sometimes the extra handwheel movement may keep a driver engaged in the driving process, without actually manipulating the handwheel.